


One Year

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, national boyfriend day, rated T bc all ishimondos have at least some sin in them, they're really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non Despair AU: Mondo waits for Taka to get out of late school hours in the rain and has a special something he wants to get by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Year

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gay oneshot for national boyfriend day

This was an awful idea, what was going through Mondo Oowada's head when he though this was a good idea? It's pouring down rain and it doesn't seem to let up anytime soon. The outlaw biker groaned in distress, it had been one whole year they've been together now and they never even kissed yet. In fact they touched more when they were 'bros' more that they touch now as boyfriends. Mondo pushes his hair out of his face and bulls the pack into a ponytail. Fucking rain ruining his Pompadour, took him like two whole hours to get it like that this morning! At least his eye- no... guyliner is waterproof or he'd be a wreck. All he wanted to do was to Walk his boyfriend home as a friendly gesture for their one year anniversary, and to romantically steal a kiss. It sounded gay as fuck, but um, yeah...whatever. Mondo walked closer to the building so at least Taka would notice him when he walked out from the building. The biker's mind flooded with thought of things he could say, but they all vanished when Kiyotaka stepped outside of the building.

"O-Oowada-kun?!" The prefect stuttered, god they're going to get nowhere because of how formal he still treats him. "w-What are you doing here still?? It's pouring down rain and you have no reason to remain on school campus this late!" The larger male rolled his eyes.

"I came here to pick up you and walk home with ya," Mondo said a little louder than necessary. "Just thought it'd be a friendly gesture! You know because I could of had other things I did with my evening instead of waiting here until eight o clock waiting for ya!" The prefect's shoulders dropped.

"H-how long have you been waiting?" 

"that doesn't matter, Taka."

"Kiyotaka," The prefect corrected and the biker rolled his eyes again. "And standing in the rain like this can only make you sick. AND, the last thing you need is to be missing anymore school days."

"God Taka-- or Kiyotaka, w-whatever-!! Look I'm sorry I care so much about you, that i stayed here for two fucking hours." There was another long silence. 

"O-Oowada-kun...."

"babe, look, just call me Mondo we've been together for a year now, a-and i just," fucking shit, Mondo was a stuttering mess. He couldn't make out any words. Mondo fucking Oowada, the toughest, most feared gang leader throughout Japan, was nervous and blushing about his homosexual relationship with a fucking moral compass. How often do you see that? He looked away and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jacket. 

"Y-you look really handsome with your hair down l-like that." The larger male felt a warm touch against his face, which was Kiyotaka gently cupping the biker's jawline with both hands. Many shades of red began to spread across the larger male's face due to contact. "I-I'm sorry, for my unnecessary outburst." The prefect then finally gain eye to eye contact from the outlaw biker, who remained silent. "I'm sorry for the mess I am... And for anything that I've done to upset you... I just... I just really, /really/ care for you a-and I'm worried."

"Hey... it's fine," Words finally clearly left his lips. "Look, Taka, I uh... I really like you and I want to be with you, fuck I mean, I don't want to force you to do anythin'-"Mondo was cut off by the prefect pressing his lips upon his own. The larger male froze up, as if he wasn't expecting anything like that at all. (Technically he wasn't) It lasted for only a few seconds before Taka forcefully broke away. His face was as red as those fucking piercing red eyes of his.

"I-I apologize-! W-was that not an appropriate time for mmpf---!" Time to reverse roles, but it only took a few seconds before the prefect melted into the biker's arms. The smaller male's heart felt as if it skipped a beat. Rain pounded against the two as a small and simple rhythm began to form. The prefect's hands made their way to Mondo's shoulders right before the biker then pulled away.

"Y-you know- There's a thing called air, that you need to breath." Mondo teased. Once again Taka's face heated up and he pushed the biker a little away. "I'm just kidding, babe! I should probably walk ya home now before it gets too late."

"Yeah, t-that'd be for the best," The smaller male agreed and shyly pushed away any loose hair from his own face. Mondo then took Taka's hand in his own and they began their walk to the prefect's house where another kiss, or maybe even two were shared before Mondo urged that he needed to return to his apartment. After all, he was going to attend school tomorrow for one reason only.


End file.
